This invention relates to clothing data systems and more particularly to a marker of ring form for fitting onto a hook of a clothes hanger or the like. Markers have been employed for the identification of garments and other articles suspended in warehouses and for sale in shops and department stores. Such markers are both relatively inexpensive to produce and simple to use, but have certain inconveniences.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,754 discloses a variety of clothing data markers that are generally formed as rings that fit onto a hook of a clothes hanger or the like. While certain embodiments are disclosed to be placed on the hook by sliding over the end of the hook, others (such as shown in FIG. 1b thereof) provide a slot through which a hanger hook stem may be received. Although such attachment via the side of a hanger hook may be preferred in certain situations, it is important that the data marker not be easily removed from the hanger hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,340 discloses a ring type clothing data marker that includes a slot 4 as well as radially projecting lugs 8 and a pair of inwardly directed converging wedge-shaped barbs 5 as shown in FIG. 1 thereof. The barbs are disclosed to be formed of a resilient material such that the barbs may be deflected laterally, permitting the hanger to be pressed through the slot. It has been found, however, that if the barbs are made sufficiently resilient to withstand excessive force used to remove the barbs, then the marker may be difficult to initially attach to the hanger, and if the barbs are made to be too flexible, the inability to remove the marker may be compromised.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved inexpensive clothing data marker that may be easily and readily attached to a hanger yet not be easily removed from the hanger.